


Noi

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un servizio scandalistico, fatto durante le riprese di "Cassandra's Dream", crea delle strane e piacevoli situazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noi

Sorriso accattivante, qualche battuta spiritosa, sguardo magnetico. Ecco la ricetta di Ewan McGregor per portarsi a casa una delle solite interviste senza bisogno di sforzarsi più di tanto.  
Le domande erano sempre le stesse, ormai non aveva neanche bisogno di far finta di rifletterci sopra per rispondere, lo faceva in automatico, con la mente altrove: la moto, la famiglia. Per fortuna le riprese del film erano ormai alla fine e fra non molto avrebbe potuto riposarsi un po' prima del prossimo lavoro.  
La giornalista di quel giorno scriveva per una rivista inglese, se non ricordava male, ed era molto carina. "Se non fossi sposato, magari…" pensava, mentre si rilassava sulla poltrona di velluto rosso. Erano in una delle stanze del grande albergo dove alloggiava la maggior parte del cast e della crew di _Cassandra's Dream_ , una di quelle che venivano lasciate libere apposta per quel tipo di occasioni, come interviste o conferenze stampa.  
“Come è stato lavorare con Woody Allen?” chiese la donna, mordicchiando l’asticella degli occhiali per darsi una posa intellettuale e, perché no?, sexy.  
“Meraviglioso!” esclamò l’attore con un entusiasmo di copertura “Woody è uno dei migliori registi con i quali abbia lavorato. Ho visto tutti i suoi film, è davvero un genio!”  
Ewan si aspettava che la giornalista annuisse fingendo altrettanta attenzione; era il solito gioco tra intervistato e intervistatore: il primo rispondeva in maniera artefatta e l’altro simulava interesse solo per portare l’articolo a casa. Ma stavolta la donna rispose con un sorrisetto malizioso che lo lasciò sbalordito.  
“E mi dica… come è andata con Colin Farrell? Ha la nomea di essere un po’… intrattabile, diciamo” domandò, mentre con un gesto aggraziato si sistemava la gonna un po’ troppo corta. Sì, ci stava chiaramente provando.  
“Tutte dicerie, mi creda” rispose l’uomo sicuro, appoggiandosi al bracciolo della poltrona “Colin è un uomo molto gentile e dolce, un vero amicone. Pensi che la sera uscivamo spesso per berci una birra insieme.”  
“Solo una birra?” ammiccò la giornalista, spiazzando completamente Ewan.  
“Cosa…” Prima che potesse finire la frase, la donna gli sbattè davanti una copia del Sun; accanto ai soliti scandali della famiglia reale inglese, campeggiava una foto inequivocabile di lui e Colin che si baciavano davanti ad un pub. Sopra il titolo: “Nel film di Allen si sfiora l’incesto!”  
“Signor McGregor, noi sappiamo che lei e Farrell interpretate il ruolo di due fratelli. E sappiamo anche che il regista difficilmente fa richiami così espliciti ad un possibile incesto, quindi…” L’intervistatrice lasciò la frase volutamente a metà, intenta a studiare il comportamento dell’uomo che, sbalordito, sfogliava le pagine della rivista fino ad arrivare all’articolo sotto accusa: altre foto di loro due che si baciavano, si abbracciavano, si toccavano. In una Colin aveva addirittura una mano tra le sue gambe ed Ewan non sembrava molto dispiaciuto.  
“Signor McGregor?”  
“Lei… lei pensa che…” Com’era difficile concludere quella frase! “Che io e Colin Farrell siamo amanti?”  
“Sì, signor McGregor. E non lo penso io, ma tutto il Regno Unito… se non addirittura il mondo intero.”  
Era troppo, si era passato il limite. Il pensiero del giudizio degli altri, soprattutto quello della sua famiglia, mandò Ewan in paranoia; chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, fino a ritrovare la calma, poi li puntò di nuovo sulla giornalista “Le cose non sono mai come sembrano, dovrebbe saperlo. Io non sono gay e neanche Colin lo è; eravamo solo un po’ troppo sbronzi e stavamo giocando tra di noi. Non avremmo mai fatto una cosa del genere in pubblico. Mi consulterò con lui e smentiremo il giornale. Ora, se non ha altre domande…” concluse, alzandosi in piedi.   
“Nient’altro. Arrivederci, signor McGregor” lo salutò la donna, col sorriso civettuolo di chi sa di aver appena vinto.  
“Arrivederci” Ewan ricambiò il sorriso, che si trasformò in una smorfia di rabbia una volta svoltato l’angolo “Figlio di puttana!” sibilò, stringendo la rivista tra le mani.

“Figlio di puttana!” urlò, invece, quando Colin gli aprì la porta della sua stanza. La rabbia dello scozzese era tale che si era fatto i due piani di scale dell'albergo di corsa, spaventando perfino la donna delle pulizie in corridoio col suo sguardo infuriato.  
Per tutta risposta, l’irlandese lo degnò solo di uno sguardo perplesso, prima di tornare a sdraiarsi sul letto a sfogliare la sua rivista porno. “Ciao, Ewan. Io sto bene, no, non mi disturbi. Prego accomodati.”  
“Hai poco da fare lo spiritoso! Guarda qua!” e con rabbia lo scozzese gli gettò davanti il Sun, aperto alle pagine incriminate. L’uomo ci lasciò cadere un’occhiata distratta, non più di tanto toccato.  
“E allora?”  
“Allora?” Lo scozzese balbettò dall’emozione e dalla rabbia, incredulo davanti alla calma dell’altro “Colin, cazzo! Ma ti rendi conto che la mia vita è fottuta? Mia moglie, le mie figlie, la mia famiglia… tutti le hanno viste! E cosa penseranno, eh? Lo sai?”  
“Che erano delle scene del film che poi saranno magicamente tagliate in sala di montaggio?”  
“Ma sei scemo?” Ora Ewan era veramente arrabbiato. “Siamo fratelli, come possiamo baciarci? Dio, sono rovinato…” aggiunse, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, la faccia nascosta tra le mani.  
Con un sospiro scocciato, Colin gettò via il giornale e si sedette accanto a lui, giocando con una sigaretta. “Perché non dici che eravamo ubriachi e non sapevamo quello che facevamo? Che poi è la verità, no?”  
“E chi vuoi che ci creda?” domandò lo scozzese, più a se stesso che all’altro “Sono rovinato…”  
“Andiamo, Ewan!” esclamò l’irlandese “Io ho avuto più scandali di te, ma la gente se ne dimentica facilmente. E se tua moglie ti ama, non crederà a queste stronzate, dai!”  
Ewan si limitò a scuotere la testa, incapace di reagire, perfino di guadarlo negli occhi. “È colpa tua…” mormorò alla fine.  
“Mia?”  
“Sì, tua!” Lo scozzese alzò la testa, con lo sguardo ferito e arrabbiato “Lo sai che i paparazzi seguono te e ciononostante ti sei messo a baciarmi e a toccarmi così, in mezzo alla strada!”  
“Cosa…?” Se Ewan lo voleva far infuriare, ci era riuscito “Ma cosa cazzo stai dicendo, stronzo? Sarei stato io a costringerti? Se non ricordo male, tu eri ben contento di farti mettere la lingua in bocca, cazzone che non sei altro. E anche di farti toccare tra le cosce. Ce l’avevi duro quando l’ho fatto, quindi non dare la colpa a me!”  
“Sei uno stronzo, ecco cosa sei!”  
“Ah, sì? E allora levati dalle palle!” gli gridò Colin, sdraiandosi di nuovo sul letto. Lo sente alzarsi e sbattere una porta, che però non era quella della stanza: Ewan si doveva essere chiuso in bagno. Malgrado la rabbia, l’irlandese si impose di stare calmo e di non buttarlo a calci fuori dalla camera. Sospirò di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi, tentando di ritrovare un po’ di tranquillità.  
Inutile, quelle foto insieme alle parole dello scozzese gli martellavano in testa. Si mise a sedere e riprese il Sun tra le mani: eccoli lì, calmi come solo gli idioti o gli ubriachi possono essere. E Colin quella sera non era più alticcio del solito, anzi si ricordava perfettamente tutto: le chiacchiere e le risate che presto erano diventate carezze e baci veloci sulle labbra. Avevano continuato anche fuori dal locale, non riuscivano a fermarsi, ma poi non era successo niente. Colpa della birra, pensava Colin, o forse…  
Un rumore dal bagno lo distrasse: lentamente si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta, bussando piano.  
“Ewan, tutto bene?”  
“Vai via!” gli rispose una voce rotta dal pianto.  
“Un po’ difficile, visto che questa è la mia stanza, non trovi?”  
Nessuna risposta.  
Dato che l’ironia non funzionava, Colin aprì la porta ed entrò: Ewan era chino sul lavandino, intento a sciacquarsi la faccia con l’acqua gelata; quando rialzò la testa, notò che aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi.  
“Ehi, scozzese… non c’è bisogno di reagire così. Vedrai che tutto si sistemerà” mormorò Colin, facendosi vicino e appoggiandogli una mano sulla sua spalla. Per tutta risposta, l’altro scosse la testa, le mani strette al bordo del lavabo come se quello fosse l’unico punto d’appoggio che avesse per non cadere a terra.  
“Non è questo… tu non capisci…” sussurrò emozionato.  
“Non capisco? Amico, io vivo di scandali, l’hai detto anche tu. Uno più o meno non fa differenza.” Colin rise amaramente, facendo spallucce. Era lui il bad boy della situazione.  
Ewan negò di nuovo con impeto, rafforzando la presa e stringendo gli occhi; l’irlandese non lo aveva mai visto così emozionato. “Non capisci, io… non è solo per lo scandalo, per mia moglie… ecco, è per te… per me… per noi.”  
“Noi?” chiese Colin, sempre più stupito “Non c’è nessun noi… vero?”  
“Non lo so…” la voce di Ewan ormai era talmente bassa che l’altro faceva fatica a sentirlo “Io ti volevo quella sera, volevo che tu andassi oltre, ma il pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere… di quello che avrebbe potuto significare per la nostra vita…”  
Lo scozzese aprì gli occhi di scatto e si voltò a guardare Colin, adesso ridotto ad una statua di sale appoggiata alla parete dietro di lui, incredulo.  
“Non saresti il mio primo uomo… ma certo saresti il primo per il quale lascerei tutto. Ma tu…”  
“Ewan… io…” L’irlandese sospirò passandosi la mano sugli occhi “Io non sono l’uomo giusto per nessuno, posso darti solo sesso. Se non ti basta, ecco… allora è meglio se vai altrove.”  
Non aveva neanche finito la frase che lo scozzese era già davanti a lui, le mani sulle sua braccia, le labbra vicino alle sue.  
“Me lo farò bastare… per ora…” sussurrò, approfondendo il contatto. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Colin rimase senza parole; lasciò l’iniziativa all’altro uomo, lasciò che le loro bocche si unissero, che le loro lingue giocassero a toccarsi e a lasciarsi senza far niente per reagire. Anche dopo che si erano staccati, l’irlandese rimase immobile per qualche secondo tentando di riordinare le poche idee che gli passavano nel vuoto pneumatico creatosi nel cervello.  
“Io non voglio rovinarti la vita…” riuscì a mormorare alla fine con un grande sforzo.  
“Non lo farai…” sussurrò lo scozzese, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo in camera da letto. Colin lo lasciò fare, fissandolo con ammirazione, mista a stupore, mentre si spogliava davanti a lui.  
“Ehi, irlandese, non eri tu quello cattivo?” Ewan rise, lasciando cadere la maglia in terra; si passò le dita sul petto, giocando con i capezzoli fino a renderli turgidi, gli occhi chiari fissi in quelli scuri di Colin.  
Quella situazione aveva preso una piega quasi comica, se si voleva dire così. Infatti Colin scosse la testa e sbottò in una risata. “Certo che sei strano, McGregor! Prima mi dai dello sfasciafamiglie pervertito, poi vuoi venire a letto con me. Però, se lo desideri…” disse, allungando la mano per afferrargli il polso e tirarselo contro “… ti accontento subito.”  
Stavolta fu Ewan a non avere il tempo di replicare, la lingua di Colin già gli riempiva la bocca, smorzando i suoi gemiti di piacere quando le mani dell’irlandese scivolarono nei suoi pantaloni, accarezzando l’erezione già evidente. Prese in mano il suo cazzo, accarezzandolo con esperienza, le dita che scendevano fino ai testicoli per poi tornare su, ogni tanto pizzicando la carne calda. Ewan credeva di morire, ansimando chiedeva di più, pregava perché non smettesse; si stava offrendo completamente a lui. Lo spinse sul letto, facendolo sedere sul bordo, le mani che non smettevano un secondo di cercare la sua pelle sudata; lo aiutò a levarsi le scarpe, per poi sfilargli i pantaloni e i boxer, ammirò quel corpo facendo scorrere la punta delle dita lungo i profili dei suoi muscoli.  
“Sei bello, scozzese del cazzo” sogghignò leccandosi le labbra famelico.  
“Lo saresti anche tu, stronzo di un irlandese, se ti levassi quegli stracci da dosso” rispose a tono, Ewan, sdraiandosi sul letto con le mani tra le cosce. “Mi raggiungi o devo fare tutto da solo?” aggiunse sottovoce, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Colin non ebbe bisogno di rispondere: si spogliò, lasciando che lo sguardo dell’altro indugiasse sul suo corpo. Lo scozzese fremette nell'ammirarne i muscoli, pensando a quando, tra poco, lo avrebbe avuto sopra di lui, dentro di lui. L'irlandese si stese sul letto e allungò la mano destra fino al cassetto del comodino, tirandone fuori un profilattico.  
“Mh, vedo che sei equipaggiato…” mormorò Ewan, leccandosi le labbra.  
“Per ogni occasione” gli fece eco Colin, montandogli addosso. Con un gesto deciso gli allargò le gambe, spingendosi lentamente dentro di lui.  
Lo scozzese gemette di dolore. “Ehi, piano, non sono più abituato…”  
“Piano? E come faccio? Sei… perfetto…” gli sussurrò l’irlandese prima di baciarlo sulle labbra, frenando così altre proteste.  
Non ce n’era bisogno: pian piano il dolore lasciò il posto al piacere e si lasciò andare tra le braccia di Colin, assaporando le sue labbra, cibandosi delle sue spinte sempre più forti e decise. Quando la mano dell'altro uomo si chiuse sulla sua erezione, i gemiti di Ewan salirono di intensità, mentre con le unghie gli graffiava la schiena.  
"Non smettere, ti prego..." riuscì a dire tra i sospiri.  
"Sei pazzo?" ansimò Colin con una specie di risata "Preferirei morire..."  
"Prima finisci quello che stai facendo, però" ridacchiò Ewan, mordendosi poi le labbra per trattenere un grido.  
Il piacere era così intenso che nessuno dei due riuscì a dire più niente, il cervello svuotato da ogni pensiero razionale. In quel momento esistevano solo i loro corpi, uniti stretti, il sesso di Colin che affondava con forza dentro di Ewan, le loro lingue che giocavano ancora a rincorrersi e trovarsi.  
Lo scozzese strinse le lenzuola fin quasi a strapparle quando raggiunse l'orgasmo, seguito dall'irlandese che venne in lui con un gemito strozzato. Colin si rialzò quel tanto che bastava per lasciarsi cadere sul letto accanto a lui, le loro mani ancora unite.  
"E ora?" chiese Ewan in un sussurro.  
"Ora chiama tua moglie e tranquillizzala, dille che l'ami e che sono tutte cazzate" rispose automaticamente Colin, ad un passo dall'addormentarsi.  
"E noi?" domandò di nuovo.  
"Ewan, tu pensi troppo al futuro. Lascia che vada come deve andare... e ora non rompere i coglioni, che vorrei dormire."  
"Fanculo, irlandese!" esclamò l'altro, mettendosi a ridere.  
"Sì, anch'io ti amo, scozzese."


End file.
